From Loath to Love
by FIREFLY10
Summary: Ron and Hermione are having problems again and Voldys going all out with a little help from the Malfoys. will the dream team be able to stop them.... tune in and find out. This is my first so kindly review like crazy and tell me what u think.
1. A Little Change of Plans

It was a typical boring summer afternoon. Hermione had nothing better to do so she just lounged lazily in her room playing: Zelda , Majora's Mask. She would have beat the game,  
  
"Just one more hit left." she kept reminding herself, if it wasn't for a loud tap at the window that scared her half to death and resulting in Links death (R.I.P.) She fell off her bed with a loud thump. She got off her bedroom floor rubbing her butt.  
  
"Ouch I think I just broke my left butt cheek." she said to herself.  
  
Half limping and rubbing her butt, she went to the window and opened it. A tiny fluffy ball pelted her in the stomach and landed with a dull thud on her wooden floor.  
  
"Ouch!" she said, now ignoring her sore butt and rubbing her stomach. She bent down and immediately recognized the tiny fluffy ball to be... "Pig!" She shouted in delight and picked him up off the floor.  
  
"What do you have there?" She said taking a letter and a bag of powder off his leg. "Thanks Pig." She said as Pig zoomed back out the window. The letter was, of course, from Ron, it read;  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
How are you and Vicky doing? Anyways I was wondering if you would like to come over tomorrow and stay the rest of the summer here, that is of course if you haven't made plans with Vicky already. But yeah, Harry's already here, he says Hi. If you can, send Pig back ASAP. (Pig just flew back with another letter) Does 11:30 sound good, ok well I sent you some floo powder. OK , I think that's all. Looking forward to seeing you Hermione . Say hello to Vicky for me.  
  
Yours always, Ron  
  
"Ron you're such a stubborn mule." she said. She walked over to Pig and took the letter off his leg. This time Pig stayed in the room bouncing off the walls hooting and screeching happily which was driving Chrookshanks crazy. This letter read;  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
Sorry about that. Pig is such an idiot ("Birds of a feather." She said silently.) he was suppose to stay. Ok ,well bye.  
  
Yours always Ron  
  
After reading Ron's letters she ran down the hall headlong into her father.  
  
"Whoaa Nelly!" he said grabbing her to prevent her from falling head first down the rest of the stairs." What's your hurry dear?"  
  
"Daddy, Daddy may I pleeeeeeease go over to Ron's for the rest of the summer?" she asked eagerly.  
  
"Sorry dear you can't." He said.  
  
"But why Dad?" she asked confused.  
  
"Because me and your mother have a Timmy the Tooth convention to go to, but he and your other friend, what's his name...oh yeah Harry can stay here." he said with a smile.  
  
"You mean it Dad!" She said excitedly. You and Mom trust me home alone with two boys." she said amazed.  
  
"Well sense you put it that way," Hermiones face fell. "Just kidding sweetheart oh course your Mother and I trust you and you can show them around our um... Muggle world." he said quite happy with himself for using some of his daughters vocabulary.  
  
"Yeah, sure, I'll go write Ron right back. Thank you, thank you, thank you." She said kissing him on the cheek with every thank you.  
  
She ran back to her room and took a peacock quill and parchment out of her desk and wrote;  
  
Dear Ron,  
  
I'm sorry but I can't come over my Dad and Mom have a Timmy the Tooth convention but Dad said you and Harry can come over and stay here for the rest of the summer. You can come anytime tomorrow just not before 12:00. If you do I might have to kill you. ( She remembered what Ron said in his letter and added) Oh by the way Vicktor sends his greetings from Bulgaria. Please say you can come. Bye.  
  
Love always,  
  
Hermione  
  
She chased Pig around the room and caught him and slipped the note on Pigs leg and tossed him out the window.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile at Ron's house. Ron, Harry, Fred, George and Ginny where playing exploding snaps. Ron was hoping Hermione could come over. They were all extremely lucky because during all 12 games they played no cards exploded, well. until Pig came zooming into the living room and landed on the cards. With a boom and a, "DUCK!" the cards exploded and Pig popped off the table. Only Ron and Harry escaped with eyebrows, even Pig was bald and smoking.  
  
"Anyone want some KFP. Kentucky Fried Pig" cried Fred who was on the floor with a chair sitting on him.  
  
Ron and Harry looked over the coffee table with smirks on their faces. Harry looked at Ginny and said,  
  
"That's a good look for you Ginny."  
  
Ginny turned so red no one could tell where her hair line started. Ginny ran from the room covering her face with her hands. As she ran by Fred and George they yelled,  
  
"Live explosive coming through."  
  
"Nice going Harry it at least takes us fo-"  
  
"Well you two shut up, I'm trying to read over here." Ron said annoyed.  
  
"Hard work is it?"  
  
He read Hermione's letter out loud to Harry and they both decided they would like to go.  
  
Ron yelled, "Oy Mum! Can me and Harry go to Hermione's for the rest of the summer."  
  
"Yes Ron you may." Said Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Yes!" chorused Harry and Ron together.  
  
"Make sure you have everything packed." She told them as she went about her tasks.  
  
"Ok." they said as they both went up the stairs two at a time.  
  
Ron tripped on the last stair and fell flat on his face. Harry not watching in front of him toppled over Ron. Ron let out an ouch and a few misused choose words that made Ginny run out of her room laughing and trip over both of them.  
  
"Ginny get off." Both shoved at her.  
  
By now Percy was wondering what was going on.  
  
"What's going on here?" his face twisted into a thin smile. "Oh, looky it's a 3 person pile up."  
  
Now the twins were up the stairs. They were clapping.  
  
"I do believe that was Percy's first joke." Said George trying to keep a straight face.  
  
"Wow would you look at that." Fred said with an evil grin on his face looking at George who matched his grin.  
  
"Doggy piiiiiiiiile." they both yelled and flopped on top of the pile knocking the wind out of Ron.  
  
After about 45 minutes of trying to get the twins off of them they finally made it to his room.  
  
"Dang Ron where's your floor?" Harry surveyed the cluttered pigsty.  
  
"Lay off Harry, the way I see it is that my floor is the biggest shelf in my room."  
  
"Ron."  
  
"Yeah Mum."  
  
"Before you go tomorrow I want that room spotless."  
  
"How come I have to clean my room, I live in it not her." He said in a low groan.  
  
"What was that dear?" Mrs. Weasley yelled back.  
  
"Yes Mum, oh course Mum."  
  
Harry was in the corner of the room laughing his head off. He was laughing so hard he was turning blue.  
  
"What's so funny smurf?" Ron demanded, frowning down at the fallen Potter.  
  
"You have to clean off your shelf now Ron." Harry choked out.  
  
"Harry dear, you too, his room is as good as yours." Right away Harry's and  
  
Ron's expressions switched. Ron was laughing his head off at Harry and Harry was looking as if it was the first time he'd seen a ghost, looking around the room.  
  
"Come on Harry start on that side of the shelf while I write back to Hermione." Ron wrote his letter and caught Pig in mid flight and tied his letter to his leg. Ron shuffled to the window slipping and crunching things and tossed Pig out of it. "Come on Harry let's hurry and clean this room." 


	2. And Extra Underwear

Ok poeple I relize I've been gone for a while,but I back now and all I have to say is review and enjoy and oh yeah nothing is mine but the plot. Enjoy!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
Pig must have taken the senic route, because he arrived at Hermiones at around 8:30PM. Hermione had to tackle Pig to the ground to get her letter.  
  
"Note to self." Hermione breathed. " Kill Ron for giving Pig happy crack!"  
  
After successfully get Ron's letter from Pig's leg she read it softly to herself.  
  
"Dear Hermione,  
  
We will be there. Will come after 12:00 because I'm to young to die and shamefully addicted to breathing. We can't wait. Harry says 'hi' by the way. See you.  
  
Yours Always,Ron"  
  
Hermione's heart started pounding at the thought that Ron ... and Harry of course would be coming to her house. "I better get to sleep or I'll be pooped." She put Ron's letter in a drawer witht the rest of his letters. Then she put on her white cotton sleeping gown on and shuffled across the room and turned off the lights.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
" Harry?" Ron whispered, "Are you still awake?"  
  
"I am now." Harry whispered back groggly. "What?"  
  
"What do you think it will be like at Hermione's?"He asked.  
  
"I don't know. Suppose you'll just have to wait to see her tomorrow."Harry yawned with a smile because Ron hadn't notice what excatly what he said.  
  
"Suppose your right. Good night Harry."  
  
"Good night Ron." Harry said with a slight smile playing on his lips.  
  
"Goooooooooooooooooood nigggggggggggggggggggggght."  
  
"Oh shut up you!"he yelled towards the attic.  
  
Then they feel asleep.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ron was roughly awaken by Harry at 11:45. "Harry, do the world a favor and sod off!" Ron groaned and truned over in his Chudley Cannons bed spread.  
  
"Come on Ron it's almost time to go!" Harry said. Ron's response was low pitch snors. Harry was forced to take drastic messures with him. Harry kicked him as hard as he possibly could while yelling as loud at the top of his lounges. "Oy Ron get your lazy butt up! We're going to Hermione's today remember?" One mention of Hermione's name and Ron was up running around the room looking for clean clotes to put on.  
  
"Harry why didn't you wake me up earlier!?" Ron panted falling over his bed.  
  
"So sorry Ron!" Harry laughed sarcasticly at his friend in deep, deep denial.  
  
After 15 minutes of running around like an idoit getting dressed. Ron was done. Harry bent to pick up a Quidditch magazine Ron ran past him and out into the hall.  
  
"Come on Harry, breakfeast! Gez, I'm always waiting for you!"  
  
"Of course, so sorry Ron." Harry laughed racing Ron down to breakfeast.  
  
"Goodmorning everyone!" Mrs. Weasley said cheerfully standing at the stove in her robe and apron waving her spatchala and wand around. There was a grumble of "Mornings" going around the room.  
  
Ron and Harry sat down grabbed a plate of food and started bolting it down."Slow down or you'll choke dears." Mrs. Weasley said.  
  
"Sorry Mum we can't.We want to surprise Hermione." Ron said inbetween a piece of toast. She looked at Ron with a quizzing look then at Harry who gave her a little wink to make her understand, then she looked back at Ron with a knowing smile. "Ok dear." is all she said because she knew the rest of the boys and Ginny didn't pick up on any of this because they were tired. "Lucky for it to." she thought.  
  
Ron got up and dragged his stuff to the fireplace. He grabbed some floo powder walked into the fire place, said bye and threw the powder into the fire and yelled" The Grangers" and dissapeared.  
  
"Floo powder." Harry groaned. He followed Ron's example , but before he left Mrs. Weasley said," Oh dear, Ron didn't take his dress robes. Harry dear? Would you mind?"  
  
"Not at all."  
  
" Here and there's some extra underwear for him off you go." She pushed him in and said "The Grangers." Harry dissapeared with the sound of Weasley laughter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
Ok do tell me what you think, in other words review. I need to know you all like it for me to countinue. 


	3. Angel?

Absolutly nothing is mine but the plot. Thanks Vels you scared me into continueing. You know I would hate to be hunted down and killed. Exspecially if you found me in the bathroom God knows we'd both die! Emmbrassing things can kill the best of us, you remember that. Lol  
  
Enjoy!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ron arrived with a THUD and a "BLOODY HELL!". When he finnaly manged to get his trunk off of him he dusted off the soot that was plastered to his bottom and took a look around. His jaw dropped he was in total awe. He stayed put just looking around."Hermione's crazy!",he thought, "She calls this a house, it's a bloody mansion!" But the only word that escape his wide open trap was"Wow!"  
  
All of a sudden he ehard a crashing noise behind him. He turned to see what it was . A pair of old X-Men underwear came shotting out of the chimney and right into his still opened mouth. Then marron dress robes flew at him he dogde those but Harry hit him straight on.  
  
"Oaf" Ron said as he hit the ground.  
  
"Oh sorry Ron." Harry said getting off of him and picking him up."If it's any constalation you make a good mattress."  
  
"Thanks Harry, that means a lot to me."  
  
"Hm, nice place." Harry said looking around nodding his head.  
  
"Your telling me!" They both walked over to the coach and sat down waiting "patiently". After a couple of minutes they started talking Quidditch. Actually Harry started talking Quidditch and Ron was just fidging. "For Merlins sakes! What's taking her so long?"Ron said staring up at the ceiling welling him self to see through it. "If she didn't hear us come in she's bloody deaf!'  
  
Harry just shrugged it off saying,"Come on Ron you know your Hermione, she's probably got herslf lost in a book." Harry smirked, he got another one passed Ron.  
  
"Well if that's the case," Ron said standing up putting his hand to his chest looking an aweful like a knight in a weird sort of way."Here comes your resue party. Never fear 'Mione I'm on my way." Then he marched up the stairs.  
  
Harry got up saluted him and watched him go with a smile on his face. "God speed little man, God speed."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hermioneeeeeeeeeeeeeee." Ron called slowly walking down a hall filled with pictures of Hermione when she was young. He looked for a moment a picture of her when she was about 5 with her bushy hair in pigtails. He couldn't help but smile and think ,"She was even cute as a kid........Whoa Weasley where'd that come from. Just shake it off." That he did and contiuned his search. "Hermioneeeeeeeeeeeeeee where areeeeeeeeeeeeeee youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu." He turned to the nearest door and slowly opened it. What he saw nearly floored him. His heart skipped a beat. There on a crimison bed lay an angel. This angel had brown bushy hair. He started to sweat and breathe oddly.  
  
"Ron." Harry yelled up the stairs," Have you been eaten by a dragon!( "or perhapes Hermione."Harry said under his breath.)  
  
The only thing Ron could get out was a strangled "Shhh!!!" Then all of a sudden the alarm clock nexted to the bed went off. The angel jumped out of bed and yelled,"Good God Ron! What are you doing here it's only 12:01!?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Ok people review time! Make me proud!*sniff sniff* 


	4. That's No Angel, That's Hermione!

Ok people I know I haven't been keeping up so here's a chapter for you AND KEEP REVIEWING TO KEEP THIS STORY ALIVE. Ok love y'all buh bye.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
"Bloody hell!" was what Ron wanted to say but the only thing that came out was, "Hermione?" in a confused sorf of voice.  
  
"Yes that's my name, nice of you to remember!" Hermione said observing him closely. He grew a bit taller over the few weeks they didn't see each other. His lanky boody was replaced with a mascules. "My god he's grown!" She thought to herself then noticed he was still staring at her with his mouth opened like she was some kind of stranger."What the heck is his problem, and why is he standing there watching me, hold up how long exactly has he been there?""Ron?"she said out loud, and he snapped his mouth closed, "He's so cute when his ears turn red like that." "How long have you been there?"  
  
He started shuffling a little and looking about nerviously."Ummm..."He said with a little grin on his face as his eyes spotted a certain poster above her head. "Chudley Cannons?" he said pointing at the poster smirking.  
  
She looked above her head and colored a little,"Uh... yeah, but don't you change the subject, how long have you been there?"  
  
"Nunya." Ron said with a giant grin on his face.  
  
"Nunya?" Hermione said with a confused look on her face.  
  
"Nunya business." Ron almost laught at her expression.Hermione was getting annoyed and he knew it. "She looks so cute when her face flushes." He shook that off and watched her.  
  
"It is my business how long you have been standing over me watching me sleep, RONALD WEASLEY!" Her voice was getting higher and higher with each word.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
Meanwhile Harry was down stairs reading one of his Quidditch Magazines. He turned the page and heard "RONALD WEASLEY!" "Oh boy!"Harry sighed and turned to the next page, put down his magazine and started looking through his trunk. He finnal found what he was looking for the ear muffes he used during second year for the baby mandracks. He asked Professor Sprot if he could have a pair. He put on his ear muffes, picked up his magazine continuing to read like nothing was going on.  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
Ron went "slightly" pink, "I was...I was not watching you sleep!" He yelled back indently.  
  
They both sat there in silence just glaring at each other.  
  
"Boys!" Hermione thought angerly.  
  
"Girls!" Ron thought angerly.  
  
They still where just glaring at each other when to Hermione's amazment Ron turned away with a soft look "Wow he's never, ok what's the matter with him?" She thought.  
  
He finally said something, "Harry's downstairs." just as soft as the look on his face.  
  
"You both came?" Hermione said trying to lightten the weighty feeling in the room.  
  
"Well yes Hermione!" He composed himself "You think he'd rather be with his aunt and uncle?" "Uh oh she's getting pissed." Ron thought and knowing fight was coming on grabbed her hand and dragged her downstair where they could at least have a reffere.  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
What do ya think eh? Review! 


	5. Little Author's Note Please rad if you ...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Why hello there people! How you all doin'? Good to know, well I have sort of a problem. Nothing that bad I promise it's just that this week and next is testing week. So I don't know if I'll be able to write a lot, but I will try like I said before I don't want to die! So yeah and I thought I might entertain you all for a minute.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
From the Bathroom Joke Almanac ( something to ease the pain;^) )  
  
Today's Thought: " You can't have everything. Where would you put it?" - Steven Wright  
  
Observance/Event: January is "National Prune Breakfast Month", "National Oatmeal Month" and "National Fiber Focus Month" so since you're reading the Bathroom Almanac, you're obviously right on top of things!  
  
Graffiti: Time wounds all heels!  
  
Joke: The difference between an optimist and a pessimist is that an optimist stays up New Year's Eve to see the new year in and the pessimist stays up to make sure the old one left.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yeah I hope you liked that now do me a favor and review so my story doesn't die! Thank you!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
readers. please excess any misspelled words and bad grammar if there happens to be any, My fingers go faster than my brain is if you know what I mean. I'm working hard at the moment on a Tech Academy project. Flash animation, got to love it! So hia! how you all doing? Good, good. I'm fine. just trying to get ideas for journal entries for school. Blahhhhhhhhhh. Anyways, I have a secret for you all. Come a bit closer. Closer. Closer. *Smash* too close. Ok I need reviews. Review, review! Thank you come again! 


	6. Round Table! Here?

Can't wait to read the next Harry Potter book! I'm squirming here people! I'm sorry for not  
  
writing in a while but, you know how school was. That's right was it's summer vacation  
  
people and I'm happy as a leperchun on leap day!Review and getr me back on track.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Round Table, here?!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What the heck are they doing up there?" Harry asked himself still sitting on the couch looking at his watch. "They've been up there forever! What'd they do, kill each other off?"  
  
Before Harry could muse out loud anymore, he heard a thumping noise then Ron and Hermione came bounding down the stairs. "Didn't anyone every tell you that talking to yourself is unhealthy." Ron said. "You can ask Hermione here, she knows everything."  
  
"Surrrrrrrreee." Harry said slowly staring at their holding hands. Ron looked confused for a minute then looked down at his and Hermione's hand, she noticed too, she didn't know if she was holding his hand or if he was holding hers. They both dropped their arms quickly.  
  
"Hey Harry." Hermione said trying to hide her discomfort. "How have you been?"  
  
"Uh... fine and you?" Harry asked still looking weirdly at them.  
  
"Dandy!" She smiled looking quickly to Ron who had his hands in his pockets looking at Harry. "Have you guys eaten lunch already? Are you hungry?" They both nodded dumbly and drooled at the mere mention of food. Of course they were hungry they haven't eaten in 5 minutes and that was too long for them. "Should've guessed your both always hungry. What are you in the mood for?"  
  
"It depends." Harry said . "What do you have?"  
  
"Would you guys like some pizza and a softball game?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Pizza, yummy." Harry said smacking his lips together.  
  
"What's softball?" Ron asked.  
  
'He looks so cute when he's all confused like that.' Hermione thought. 'Holy crap where'd that come from!' Hermione pushed the thoughts away and said, "It's like baseball."  
  
"What's baseball?"Ron asked.  
  
Hermione almost forgot he didn't know these things so she just said "I promised my cousin I would play softball for this charity thing, you guys don't mind coming do you?"  
  
"As long as we get to pig out on Hawaiian style pizza I'm happy." Harry said rubbing his stomach.  
  
"What's softball?" Ron asked again.  
  
"You'll find out later." Hermione said grabbing her wallet.  
  
"Fine Fuzzy." Ron said playfully nudging her.  
  
"Fine Carrot Top. "Hermione said trying to hide the playful tone.  
  
"Will you two can it I want Pizza!"Harry yelled.  
  
"O.k. Four Eyes." Ron said in a mocking tone.  
  
"Oh shut up you Walking Stick!" Harry said back.  
  
"Ok let's go. "Hermione said opening the door for them.  
  
They walked out and waited for her to take the lead. Ron found his eye's drifting downwards on Hermione. Harry slapped his arm. 'Ahhh this isn't right!' He thought to himself. "Says who?" A little voice said in his head. " Beuuu! go away!" He thought angrily at the voice. "Fine be that way!"  
  
(A/N: BEUUU, is like a weird way of saying booooo its a dramam lama thing)  
  
After walking some ways now with Ron beside her she said,  
  
" Round Tables just around the corner." She sped up trying to make good time.  
  
"The Round Table is here?!" said Ron looking around excitedly.  
  
"No Ron, Round Table is the Pizza place." Harry whispered in his ear.  
  
"They serve Pizza at the Round Table?! Your kidding!" Ron yelled.  
  
People were starting to stare as they walked by. All Hermione could say to them was,"He doesn't get out much." And they'd walk away saying, "Oooooh."  
  
"Ron don't make it so obvious." Hermione said to Ron.  
  
"Don't make what so obvious?" He said getting defensive.  
  
"That you are a... well not from around here." she said angrily.  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?!" Ron yelled.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey you two, will you break it up. Your causing a scene." Harry said as peace keeper between them.  
  
Both of them immediately stopped shouting and looked away from each other and muttered "Sorry." in defeated voices.  
  
"Now kiss and make up." Harry said with a wide smile.  
  
"No way in HELL!" Ron yelled shaking his head hard.  
  
"NAH!" Hermione yelled.  
  
"You guys calm down I just meant say sorry." Harry said urgently.  
  
They were still looking away from each other. Then Harry said "Fine be that way! At least make a freaking alliance, promise not to kill each other-"  
  
"I can't promise that Harry." Ron growled out.  
  
"Shake each others hands!" Harry said as though Ron hadn't interrupted him.  
  
They looked at each other and silently and slowly walked towards each other and took each others hands quickly, shook and dropped them as quickly as they took them.  
  
"Ok then." Harry said uncomfortably. And they continued their March on Round Table.  
  
And they continues their trek to Round Table. 


	7. Author's Note

  
  
Author's Note...Author's Note...Author's Note...Author's Note...Author's Note...Author's   
  
Hia everyone! As you can see I haven't written in a while and that's due to too much freaking homework! Being a Senior blows in some ways. Stay young forever! You are as old as you feel after all. Anyhow I'm planning on expanding my story with more descriptions and maybe some proper grammar :-) You know whatever floats my boat. If you all promise to review tons I promise to make the construction on my story fast and painless if not then :-P MUHHHHHAAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!! Can't wait until the 4th! Ok love ya buh bye! Your neighborhood friendly Firefly.  
  
Note...Author's Note...Author's Note...Author's Note...Author's Note...Author's Note...Author's   
  
Ok so who's looking forward to the movie? Anyone?! Anybody?! NO!!!!! Oh come on!!! Rasie your hands and speak loader! That's better. Reminds me of homeroom......those were the days....That's all I wanted thank you!  
  
I Got Bored And They're Pretty! 


End file.
